


Непротивление злу

by leoriel, WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018



Category: Alice Isn't Dead (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018/pseuds/WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018
Summary: Записывая истории для Элис, кое о чем она никогда не рассказывает





	Непротивление злу

— ... а потом взяла ножницы и отхуячила евоный хуй, — говорит женщина и смеется так, что становятся видны большие желтые зубы. — Ха-ха, отхуячила евоный хуй! Кровищи было пиздец. Дохуя кровищи! Этот хуила, муж мой, еще и орет, блядь, хуле ты, Одри наделала. Вызывай скорую! Умираю. Надо было думать, прежде чем свою елду в соседку пихать, ха-ха! Ничего, он уже никому не присунет!  
Женщины в баре смеются вместе с Одри и просят принести ей еще пива за такую вот «охуительную» историю. Ни одного мужчины в баре, да и вообще в городке нет. Или Кейше за все то время, что она ехала по проселочной дороге, не встретились.  
Что с ними произошло, она старается на задумываться. Дети в городе есть и немало — только девочки. Может, мужчин держат в подвале или сарае, как домашних животных, или сразу после соития «отхуячивают евоный хуй».  
Кейшу никогда не привлекали мужчины, но выдавить из себя смех, как остатки молока из пакета, не выходит.  
— Жесткая ты, hermana, — вмешивается загорелая татуированная мексиканка. — Пиздец жесткая. Ты его выбросила?  
— Хуй? — спрашивает Одри. — Замариновала в банке. А, ты про мужа? Вышвырнула, конечно. Нахуя мне импотент?  
— Еще пива ей! — кричат женщины в баре. Среди них есть и старухи, и совсем юные, и кормящие матери с полными, налитыми молоком грудями. — Одри! Одри! Одри! Качаем Одри!  
Остатки ужина Кейша просит завернуть с собой, отказывается от снятой комнаты и ночует на обочине в грузовике. Еду потом приходится выбросить — так и не удается просунуть кусок в горло, сразу тошнит.  
Ночью с голодухи ей снятся разные соленья и маринады в красивых банках с ярко-красными этикетками, но лучше бы не снилось ничего. 

— ... отдам, говорит, тебе свое сердце. Так тебя люблю. А я, дурак, что ли? Знаете сколько донорское стоит? Дохуя!  
— По тебе, братишка, не скажешь, что ты слаб сердцем!  
— Да, Дик, ты здоровый лось! — вмешиваются слушатели из очередного места, где явно не стоит снимать комнату, но Кейша так близка — уже взяла ключи. Если сейчас заткнуть уши и уйти, то можно досочинить себе другую (фальшивую и сладенькую) историю и спокойно спать в мягкой кровати. Удивительно, как быстро начинаешь скучать по самым простым вещам. — Не пизди!  
— Вы заебали перебивать, — жалуется Дик и отпивает еще темно-коричневого пойла из кружки. — Короче, отдам тебе свое сердце, она говорит. И я такой... хуле, нет-то? У нее еще оно прикольно так — не как у людей, а как у зверушки редкой. Справа.  
— У меня у деда было справа! — снова вмешивается аудитория.  
— И у сеструхи!  
— Не ебал я ни твоего деда, ни твою сеструху, — отрезает Дик. — Закрыли хлебальники.  
— Пусть расскажет!  
— Рассказывай, Дик!  
— Бля, тихо вы!  
— Короче, как-то ночью взял я из сарая пилу, треснул милую по голове поленом и проверил — реально справа сердце. Поразмыслил и такой, бля, хуле с ним делать теперь...  
— Пиздишь!  
— Да ни хуя. Отвечаю, так все и было.  
— Сердце тогда куда дел? — снова вмешиваются зрители. Кейша настолько сильно сжимает связку с ключами, что случайно сдирает заусеницу на безымянном, и из пальца идет кровь. — Съел?  
— Епт, я не изверг какой-то. Поработал немного пилой и слева переложил. Чтобы, ну, похоронить ее по-христиански. А про сердце — это она сама речь завела. Я ведь мог и не класть обратно. Любил ее очень. Прямо пиздец!  
Кейша уходит из бара раньше, чем ей возвращают залог за комнату.  
Это не ее дело, в конце концов. Совсем не ее дело. Хотя она не успела почти ничего съесть, спустя десять минут езды ее укачивает и долго и противно выворачивает на обочину. 

— ... если прожарить хорошенько, то у них такие вкусные хрустящие бочка! М-м-м, пальчики оближешь, — на последней автозаправке Кейша купила наушники, но голос все равно пробивается. Ввинчивается в уши, как дрель.  
— Дай рецепт соуса, — просит другая улыбчивая тетушка. Городок маленький, и все здесь неуловимо похожи между собой — такие же сальные, душные и улыбчивые. — Кристи.  
— И мне!  
— И мне! — у большинства тетушек с собой толстые блокноты. Наверное, какой-то кулинарный клуб или типа того. Единственный мужчина открывает заметки на смартфоне и продолжает печатать; Кейше пока не видно, что именно.  
Про снять комнату она пока предусмотрительно не спрашивает — чтобы, если что, не возвращать залог. Сразу уйти.  
— Мне нравится яблочный, — говорит Кристи. — Хотя мой муженек любит со сливовым вареньем. Не забывайте — главное, хорошо прожарить. Иначе все насмарку.  
— Во фритюрнице? — спрашивает кто-то.  
— Или лучше на гриле?  
— Зависит от веса. Лучше брать круглого и толстенького — с жирком. Можно и в несколько подходов приготовить или на зиму наморозить. Кому как нравится.  
Заметив ее интерес, мужчина поворачивает е Кейше смартфон, чтобы она успела переписать то, что пропустила. От списка ингредиентов собравшиеся уже перешли к тонкостям приготовления: сейчас обсуждают пятый пункт.  
Кейша читает два слова в заголовке и уходит, не заплатив — все слишком увлечены происходящим, чтобы обратить на нее внимание. Младенцы. Блядь. Жареные младенцы.  
Никто из людей в баре не похож на Чертополоха, но едет она всю ночь и отрубается только тогда, когда больше не остается сил жать на педаль газа.  
Записывая истории для Элис, Кейша никогда об этом не говорит — куда проще рассуждать о правительственных заговорах, пропавших речных судах, чудовищах вроде Чертополоха и его собратьев, которые только притворяются людьми. Проще и безопасней.  
Но иногда она останавливается посреди поля и кричит до тех пор, пока не садится голос.


End file.
